Silvester Night A party for two
by Snowfly
Summary: ein klitze-kleiner oneshot über harry/draco. Spielt sich am silvesterabend, nach einem streit der beiden ab. Romance, fluff und vielleicht ein wenig Humor..? Slash und OOC warnung xD


**Disclaimer:** Alles JKR, nix mir, nix kohle. nur reviews xD

**über die story:** musik wärend dem schreiben war emilie autumn und rage against the machine, ich habe ewigs für den one shot gebraucht, und er ist doch nur sher klein geworden :D

**sonstiges:** viiiiiielen lieben dank an meine cousinen-beta julia, die mich immer ermutigt und mir in den Hintern tritt, wenn nich mehr weiter geht. was würd ich ohne dich machen...?

und jetzt: viel spaß bei der story!

Der Himmel explodierte. Tausende Sterne erhellten die sonst so tiefe Nacht, während alle Schüler draußen auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts waren um das Spektakel zu beobachten. Wieder und wieder wurde der schwarze Nachthimmel von bunten Funken erhellt, bis diese dann auf die Zuschauer nieder rieselten.

Zu dieser Zeit, im Krankenflügel Hogwarts' fand eine nur allzu bekannte Situation statt. Die beiden Rivalen Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy lagen in Verbände gewickelt und mit sämtlichen bizarren Tränken neben sich in ihren Krankenbetten.

Es hatte mal wieder eine Schlägerei zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin gegeben. Harry und Draco waren der Auslöser und die Hauptbeteiligten gewesen, jedoch hatte sich, als Zabini und Ron aufeinander losgingen, auch der Rest der Häuser an der Schlägerei beteiligt. Die anderen hatte Madam Pomfrey recht schnell geheilt, jedoch befand diese auch, dass man Draco und Harry auf die langsame (und viel unangenehmere Weise) heilen müsse. So waren also die beiden Jungen alleine im Krankenflügel.

Draußen waren die Schüler immer noch am Feuerwerkspektakel beteiligt.

Draco interessierte das recht wenig. Er war vollkommen in Gedanken über den heutigen Tag. Es war nicht die Schlägerei die ihn beschäftigte, sondern was während der Schlägerei geschehen war.

Er lag nach einem Stupor, mit dem ihn irgendjemand aus dem Gerangel belegt hatte, auf dem Boden. Er versuchte sich zu lösen, jedoch war der Fluch zu gut gelungen. Draco versuchte sich also irgendwie zu befreien, als von oben ein Schatten auf ihn viel. Dieser Schatten gehörte zu Harry Potter, der ihn aus großen, grünen Augen anstarrte. Schließlich kniete sich Harry neben ihn und flüsterte leise einen Gegenspruch. Draco hob probeweiße den Arm, um zu sehen ob Potter ihn nicht doch irgendwie Verflucht hatte doch es gelang reibungslos. Als Draco aufsah, sah er nur noch wie Harry Richtung Schloss lief.

Doch dieser Blick, mit dem Harry ihn angeschaut hatte, während er auf dem Boden lag, ging ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Dracos Gedanken wurden jedoch unterbrochen, als er das Rascheln einer Bettdecke hörte. Er sah zu dem Nachbarbett herüber und sah wie Harry langsam aus dem Bett stieg. Er konnte seinen lauten Herzschlag und seine zitternden Hände fast nicht mehr verbergen, als Harry langsam und etwas vorsichtig auf sein Bett zuging.

Draco setzte sich auf und starrte Harry unsicher an. Dieser schaute noch ein wenig unsicherer zurück und setzte sich neben Draco.

„Ehm…Malfoy…Also Draco…Ich…" Harry stotterte, bis er es schließlich aufgab, und errötend zur Seite schaute.

„Ich…", fing er noch einmal an, „Ich wollte fragen, ob wir vielleicht zu zweit Silvester feiern könnten, weil… Es ist Silvester und…Ich möchte nicht alleine sein…aber wenn du nicht willst, dann…"

„Nein, passt schon." Antwortete jedoch der Slytherin und klopfte neben sich auf sein Bett. Harry setzte sich und starrte aus dem Fenster, als wollte er sich unbedingt jeden einzelnen Feuerwerksfunken einprägen. Draco neben ihm grinste. Da kam dieser Gryffindepp schon mal her, und dann ignorierte er ihn.

„Ich wär' jetzt gern da draußen… Sicher haben die Zwillinge ihre Nasszündenden-Feuerwerk-Vorrat geopfert um so ein Spektakel zu veranstalten." War das erste was Harry sagte, und schaute dabei zu Draco. Ihm viel auf, was für ein markantes, und doch nicht grob wirkendes Profil er hatte, und ihn durchfuhren ein paar Schauer als dieser ihn an anschaute. Harry glaubte die Mädchen zu verstehen, die immer von Dracos eisgrauen Augen schwärmten, den Ponyfransen die ihm leicht über die Augen hingen und die leicht geschwungenen Lippen. Jaah, die Lippen. dachte Harry und konnte seinen Blick kaum abwenden. Auf einmal wünschte er sich, eines der Mädchen zu sein die das Glück schon hatten Draco Malfoy zu küssen. Er stellte sich vor, ob sie sich so ähnlich wie die Von Ginny anfühlen würden, weich und ein unkoordiniert in den Bewegungen. Doch Harry würde es nicht riskieren und versuchen herauszufinden, wie sich die Lippen des anfühlten. Noch nicht. Doch als der Slytherin dann leicht den Kopf neigte, und Harry wieder den weg zu seinen Augen fand, schmolz sein Widerstand. Was wäre schon schlimm daran es einmal auszuprobieren? Wie aus einem Instinkt heraus strich er Draco eine verirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Die blonden Haare fühlten sich wirklich so seidig an, wie sie aussahen. Und dann, bevor er es sich noch einmal anders überlegte, senkte er die Lippen auf die des Slytherins. Er hatte Recht, sie fühlten sich genauso weich an wie die von Ginny, jedoch schien Draco zu wissen was er zu tun hatte. Anstatt unplanmäßig ihm die Zunge in den Mund zu schieben, bewegte er seine Lippen leicht, und unendlich vorsichtig, wie als hätte er Angst, Harry könnte es sich noch einmal anders überlegen und zurückweichen. Dieser jedoch dachte gar nicht daran, und als er sanft mit seiner Zunge über Dracos Lippen strich, stieg dieser sofort mit ein.

Als die Turmuhr 12 Uhr schlug, lösten sich die beiden von einander.

Harry schaute erst ein wenig verlegen aus dem Fenster, als sich jedoch Draco an ihn anlehnte und ihm „Happy New Year" ins Ohr flüsterte, wusste er, dass er nichts Falsches getan hatte.

Vielen dank fürs lesen...vielleicht möchtet ihr mir ja ein kleines review hinterlassen...? ich würd mich wahnsinnig freuen (:

LG Snowfly


End file.
